The New Beginning
by Musicreadergirl
Summary: Blaze, Amy, Tails, Silver, Sonic, and Knuckles have just graduated from college and are now beginning their lives as adults. Read to find about their crazy worlds. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

The New Beginning

Charectars

Blaze-26

Silver-26

Amy-25

Sonic-27

Tails-25

Knuckles-27

This first chapter is **NOT** a part of the story. I've decided that it will just be notes to tell you what has happened so far and what will happen.

READ ON!

P.S. In my Sonic stories (most of them) Tails will mostly be a girl and her and Knuckles will be a couple.

Notes- This story begins when all 3 couples(Sonamy,Silvaze,and Knuxails-still trying to fit the name together!-) have just gotten out of college. They a re all looking for a house to start families in. Blaze is a lawyer, silver is a physiatrist, Amy is a cook, Sonic is a football player(a rookie in the beginning)Tails is a college professor, and Knuckles is a boxer.

This story will have drama, lemons, and lots made up characters in it.

That's the summary!

I'll put the first chapter up ASAP!

Don't forget to rate, and remember if you don't find it intriguing don't leave any bad comments!

Later


	2. Chapter 2:Life

The New Beginning

By: MusicReaderGirl

**I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, SEGA DOES I only own the made up ones. **

Chapter 2:Life

Silvaze

Blaze got out of her car to look at a beautiful one-story brown bricked house. She thought that this was going to be one of the typical house that she'd already saw, but something about this house was different. She toured the house herself and thought the house was exquisite. She flipped out her phone and called her fiancé. Silver answered on the second ring. " Hi honey, said Silver. " I think I found a decent house, Blaze replied. " Great, the sooner I can come check it out the sooner we can leave your parent's house." Blaze cringed at the sound of this, for she knew her mate would probably see one thing wrong and say the house was horrible. "Okay," Blaze said gloomily. She thought she was wasting her own time.

Sonamy

"Order Up!" Amy shouted. She jerked another slip of paper from a clip and quickly began assembling the next order. Her hands moved hastily picking up spices and putting them back where they belong. Soon her work shift ended and she went into her boss's office to collect her check. She worked as a cook in someone else's restaurant which is what she did not want to do. She hoped that one day she would own her own restaurant. She took the F train to her apartment. She flung door open an slumped on threw herself on the coach. She then kicked her shoes off and tried to relax. The only thing that traveled through her mind was what was she going to do with her life.

Knuxails

Tails clicked of the lights to her classroom. She briskly walked to her car. After while, she pulled into the driveway of a small rundown house. She collected her things and trudged into the shack. The door opened with a_ creakkk! _She let the door close behind her and went to take a warm bath. After being in the tub for twenty-five minutes, she scurried to the bed and pulled out her tests she still had to grade. Though her job was tiring She still enjoyed being a professor. After twenty tests she put them away and closed her eyes. She knew Knuckles would probably come in late from training at the gym. She dreamed of living her dream life. In her dream every thing was perfect.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I tried to leave each story at a cliffhanger(you probably can't tell) so that in the next chapter I could continue there. I know that this chapter was short and that I didn't even add Knuckles and Sonic, but in this chapter I was focused on setting the scene.

I'm already starting on the next chapter(hopefully it will be better)and I'll get it up ASAP.

See ya!

MRG


	3. Chapter 3: Going With The Flow

**I do not own any of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters, SEGA DOES I only own the made up ones. **

**Authors Note: I know I promised to quickly post the story but I was so busy!**

**I thought people stopped caring so I stopped caring. I looked at how many people read my stories so I thought maybe I should try again!**

*** Bad Language in last part**

**READ ON! **

Chapter 3: Going With The Flow

Silvaze

A wooden peg was hammered into the ground. It read: **SORRY! SOLD**. "Well, Said a plump man in a hearty voice, You just bought your first house Mr….." " Umm, What's your last name," He questioned. " Mr. Hedgehog," Said a slightly annoyed Silver. " Oh Yeah, thanks for reminding me. " You now owning a home is a big deal and you have to be resp….." Silver ignored his rambling and looked at his wife who was admiring their new house, or probably trying to get away from his constant blabbering. His. What was his name ? " …. Son….**SON**! Silver snapped back to life and saw that blab mouth was handing him the keys to his house. _HIS HOUSE_. It sounded good to say that well, think that. " Stay of the dope, son" said the man. He bounced over to his truck, got in it, and drove off. Well… that was weird he thought. Did he look that spaced out, and why was he doing so much thinking ? Never mind that he had just bought his house. HIS HOUSE!

Sonamy

The sweltering heat was so unbearable that most of the players were panting like dogs.

Lucky for Sonic, He was sitting on the bench, waiting, yearning, and still waiting for his chance to shine. Would he ever get one ? He suddenly realized that maybe this wasn't such a promising career. Maybe he should have listened to his old man and majored in government, law, or "something promising" his father would say. Just at that moment a rock the size of a soda can was thrown over Sonic's head and landed on the field just as the team was running plays. Austin (The Quarterback) ran forward to throw the ball and tripped over the rock. He landed with a_ thud._ After minutes of groaning and moaning, he was soon carried of the field. Who would play now ? Who was the Quarterback Sonic thought. He realized it was him. Coach Daigle marched across the field to Sonic and said dominantly, " Boy, don't you know your position, you're the back-up!" "Oh Yeah Coach, I just remembered," Sonic replied. "Get in the doggone game, son!" Coach shouted.

" Yes, Sir!" Sonic said affirmatively. Was this a promising job or what ?!

Knuxails

The door to The Principal's office opened with such a force it banged against the wall. Principal Matix's Eyes shot up to see what all the ruckus was. It was a yellow Fox who looked pretty ticked off. " Mrs. Fox" She said," what can I do for you." The fox stomped up to her desk and simply replied," I Quit!" Principal Matix stared at her in complete bewilderment. " I'm tired of waking up so early, I'm tired of teaching students who don't understand a damn thing, and most of all I'm tired of coming to this school and trying to befriend stuck-up assholes who for some reason don't like me, I am sick of it!" The fox was walking towards the door when a pink unicorn crash-landed onto the floor of The Principal's room. Wait….. What!?

Tails awoke from a dream thinking that at any given moment a pink unicorn would land right in front of her. She soon realized it was a dream. She reached over to the nightstand and pushed the button on her phone. It read 2:00. Just then an e-mail came through. She quickly read the message. She smirked and read it over again at least 3 times.

**Left another cliffhanger on Knuxails, Ha!**

**Later**

**MRG**


End file.
